


The Dragon's Treasure

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Treasure

_Viewfinder and its characters © Yamane Ayano_

 

**_Characters:_ ** _Asami x Akihito_

_AU_

**_Rating:_ ** _PG-13_

**_Warning:_ ** _Unbeta'ed_

 

~~~

 

Having received in the afternoon the info he was waiting for, Asami decides that he would go back home early.

 

He enters silently the condo and, as expected, finds his boy on the sofa too focused on his new video game that he has received shortly after lunch to have noticed that night is already here and that it is dinner time too.

 

Unnoticed, Asami walks to the kitchen, where he swiftly places on a large plate the snacks he had ordered from the new caterer near their place in the late afternoon and got them delivered at Club Sion right before he would leave. He takes off his suit jacket and tie, unbuttons the two top buttons of his dress shirt and pulls up the sleeves.

 

After having uncapped two beers that seemed to be waiting for him in the fridge and looked in several drawers until he eventually finds the paper towels, Asami takes the large plate with snacks on it in his left hand and the two bottles and paper towels in the right. He heads with caution to the coffee table in front of the sofa.

 

Only when he bows to put all these down on the table and his hair come to hide a small part of the TV screen, Takaba notices him.

 

"Duh? You're already home? I didn't expect you so early!"

 

"It is past nine p.m."

 

Akihito's eyes widen in surprise. He purses his lips before giving his man one of his most innocent smiles and looks. Asami does nothing to make his boy feel guilty in any way for having forgotten about the dinner; he sits down at his lover's side and asks casually as he nods towards the screen.

 

"Is this a new game?"

 

Akihito forgets again about the dinner and more as soon as - thanks to Asami's question - he can focus on his video game again. He replies with enthusiasm.

 

"Yup, I received it today. Do you recall of Tatsu?"

 

As if he was talking of someone he barely knows, Asami replies as detached as if he was not really interested by all this 'Your friend Kou's brother?"

 

Glad that his lover has remembered so easily someone on his side, Takaba goes on joyfully.

 

"Yup! Last year, when he has found the job he dreamt of - as he said - he promised me that I would be the first tester of the demo versions of his future projects. And here you have his very first project finally come true: The Dragon's Treasure! Cool title, right?"

 

As he tries out the first snacks, Asami does not reply and comes up with a new question, his tone of voice always in check to avoid betraying in any way that he knows more about this game than his boy could ever think he does.

 

"And how is it?"

 

"Rather good!"

 

"Have you won?"

 

"Well, not exactly...."

 

"Not exactly winning? Is that even possible?"

 

"Seems so, but... that's because there's something strange..."

 

Asami keeps on enjoying his light dinner, his eyes on the screen filled by a fascinating black dragon.

 

"Strange?"

 

Akihito knows full well how uninterested in his video games Asami usually is, so - before the older male starts losing his unexpected interest in this one that he shows tonight - he decides to explain as simply as possible for a non gamer to get it.

 

"To make it short. You choose between the four characters the one you want to play with. Things happen on your journey and then your chosen character has to pierce the dragon's heart to kill it and be able to enter the cave in which its treasure is hidden... And the dragon is supposed to eat every creature that comes too close from its cave where the treasure is kept. Is it clear for you so far?"

 

Asami answers in a way that implies that there is not a chance that his brain could not understand something that simple.

 

"Of course it is."

 

"Good! So, I wonder if something is not wrong with this black dragon. At first everything seemed OK. When the knight in armor has failed to pierce its heart with his sword, it has eaten him; when the Ninja Princess has failed to pierce its heart with her hairpin-[shuriken](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shuriken) it has eaten her and when the young Captain Pirate has failed to pierce its heart with his dagger it has eaten him as well, but... when the little ginger cat tries to pierce its heart with its claws, it does not manage to kill the dragon, but the dragon does not eat it!! The dragon lets it run rather freely in the cave - as long as it does not try to go too deep - but if it does then it swiftly brings the cat back to the front with its tail. The dragon also lets it escape freely when the morning comes, and the cat has gathered more bonus than any other of my characters before, like, for example, the flowers of crystal, the silver rain drops, the golden bow and its rainbow arrows. Is it useful to mention that none of these arrows have managed to pierce the dragon's heart?... And... ahem... and...”

 

Convinced that his boy has stopped right when it was becoming truly interesting, Asami hurries Aki to tell him more with an ironic “Ahem. Is that a gamer special term?”

 

Takaba shrugs the teasing off, presses one button on his joystick and his left arm stretched to the TV screen, tells Asami “Look at that!”

 

As the sun sets above the cave, the black dragon stops the cat from running out freely like it does during the rest of the day and keeps it in its lap. Akihito scowls.

 

“When the night comes, not only does the dragon not let go of the cat but it uses it more or less like a... a cuddly toy!! And....”

 

“Mh?”

 

“Don’t be impatient, just look.”

 

As the dragon hugs the cat tighter and gives it a quick lick, the small felid nuzzles in the dragon’s neck and starts to purr. Aki yelps.

 

“Here it does it again! It purrs!!!”

 

Asami, amused by his boy’s reaction, teases him.

 

“What is so surprising at a cat purring?”

 

Takaba turns swiftly towards the older male and stares at him. If Asami does not understand by himself that there is something strange here, then nothing he could say would help, so his eyes back to the screen, he stutters “because... dragon... that’s strange... no?”

 

Still wanting to play a little more, Asami asks as if he was noticing this detail only now.

 

“The dragon's name is Ryu **¤**?”

 

“Well, of course coz’ it’s one!”

 

“And the cat’s name is Akihito because it is a neko **¤¤**?”

 

“What?!! Noooooo! It’s because it’s me playing of course!”

 

“I liked my reason better.”

 

Akihito looks at Asami, surprised and then only notices the trademark smirk on his man’s lips. Before he gets any chance to even start thinking about what is really going on, Asami grabs him, and licks his ear the way he knows his kitten likes it then hugs him tighter as he whispers “Purr now.”

 

Struggling, Akihito refuses to obey. Asami reiterates his assaults, pressing his lover to comply by alternating cleverly at the right moments between physical persuasion and oral provocation like “You know you want to purr when in my arms, **_my_** little ginger cat.”

 

Takaba’s resistance wears thin under Asami’s ministrations and he eventually decides to indulge him by fulfilling his strange request. After all, it is a rather soft kinky game compared to some of those Asami had for him sometimes. So, he nuzzles in his man’s neck and shortly purrs.

 

Once he has managed to have his lover complying to purr for him, Asami savors his victory and makes love to his Akihito in the way both enjoy themselves the most.

 

Satisfied, they rest entangled in each other’s arms on the sofa, one of Asami’s hand brushing his lover’s hair, the other slowly caressing his back up and down. He manages to reach for his dress shirt and spreads it as well as possible on Akihito’s back, granting them more time to stay lying like this on the sofa without getting too cold.

 

Before he lets satisfaction cradle him to a needed catnap, he recognizes that Tatsu has worked perfectly on this first project - beyond his expectations - and wonders what he could come up with for the next special order he will have for his special recruit.

 

 

 

_The End._      

 

_-_-_-_

 

** ¤  ** Ryû (Ryuu): dragon in Japanese

**¤¤** Neko: cat in Japanese  


End file.
